Shattered Memory
by TwinklingTealLight
Summary: The girls were normal 14-year old orphans living in a house they worked to live in. They died protecting the school. They are now known as the 5 jewels: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Agate. After a failed mission as angels, the girls wake up separated and with no clue where they are and what happened to them. 5 boys, happen to meet the girls. Collab with Glossy-Butterfly58!
1. Chapter 1

**TwinklingTealLight: Hey there, as you readers can see, this is a new story! I won't be working on it alone, though. I will be working with Glossy-Butterfly58! The author of the Fanfic Summer Vacation (One of my favorite stories) and the reader of One Day (my other Fanfic). **

**Butch: Are you going to tell them why you guys are working on this story?**

**Miyako: OH! I want to say it! They were PMing each other, things got weird and they decided to work together. We'll let Glossy-Butterfly58 explain the rest if she wants to.**

**Kaoru: TwinklingTealLight and Glossy-Butterfly58 do not own D! PPGZ! They only own Katsumi(Diamond) & Blake and Akako(Agate) & Blaster. They also own two girls I hate, Bass and Bradley. Oh, and she doesn't own the cover photo for the story. She found it on the website:  
?t=161748&page=3**

**Bradley: HEY! You hate us?!**

**Bass: . . . . Well we are the bad people.**

**Bradley: Oh yeah. Whatever.**

**A/N: In this story, the characters are a bit different. The girls are 14, they are orphans who lived in a house they worked to live in together. Katsumi and Akako are twins! So anything about Katsumi's past does not exist here. They also do not have powered forms. Also, the boys are normal and are not brothers. Enjoy chapter 1, my dear readers. **

**WARNING: Violence and Deaths**

* * *

**(A couple years ago . . .)**

"BBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!" The timer rang. Miyako turned it off and opened the open to take out a muffin tray with her baby blue cooking mitten. It was 7:20 am. The girls needed to get to school by 8:00 am, so there wasn't much worry considering the school is close to their house. Miyako took off her mitten and put a muffin on each plate. Who doesn't like Chocolate chip muffins?

Miyako had put on a gray tank top tucked under a pattern tiered blue skirt with a black waist band with a black ribbon on the front. She also had blue flats on. Her golden blonde hair was put into curled pigtails, giving her an adorable look that makes fan boys love her even more. She sat down at her seat, waiting for her friends to come and eat breakfast with her. Miyako's baby blue eyes wandered around the room.

"Do I smell muffins!?" Momoko yelled as she walked down the stairs. Miyako giggled. Of course she would be the first to come down, she loves anything with sugar. Momoko had on a white t-shirt that said "Everything nice" in cursive hot pink letters, a hot pink skirt that ended mid-thigh, and hot pink flats. Her long orange hair was tied with a Red bow. She didn't care if it matched her outfit or not, she LOVED that bow. Momoko's cotton candy pink eyes searched around the kitchen, trying to find the source of the delicious smell. She saw Miyako happily eating a Muffin with her orange juice.

"Good morning Miyako! Thanks for the muffins!" Momoko said as she sat down and poured a glass of orange juice for herself. "You're welcome, Momoko! Have the other girls woke up yet?" Miyako asked her. "Oh, yeah, I think they should come down in a minute or two." Momoko answered. Then she took a bite of her muffin. "ist sfo good!" She exclaimed, but since she had some muffin in her mouth Miyako could barely understand. Momoko tried to say, it's so good. Well, it was good indeed, delicious if this narrator should say so.

The two girly friends then heard the sounds of footsteps walking down the stairs. Though, it sounded like more than one. "Good Morning my dear friends!" Akako greeted as she and Katsumi walked to the table. Even though they were twins, Katsumi's eyes were a pretty and sharp teal, unlike Akako's beautiful orange ones. Akako had a different personality than her twin sister as well. She is much more outgoing when it comes to socialism and she has unstable emotions, unlike Katsumi who doesn't like talking to people very much and doesn't even show her emotions most of the time. Akako is very honest, sometimes a bit too honest, which would make her say some things that shouldn't be said and she is quite the curious one. Akako is one inch shorter than her twin, and her hair being shorter as well. Though they may have some differences, they are alike in some ways. They both take risks and are persistent when they set their eyes on something. They care a lot about the health of others, but Akako's caring is a bit stronger.

Akako had on an orange plaid button up shirt with a white tank top under it. She left the first two buttons unbuttoned. She had on jean shorts that end mid-thigh and orange vans. Katsumi had put on a dark teal plaid button up shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, a black tank top, jean shorts that end mid-thigh and dark teal vans. Their hair was left down, and in the light you could see a hint of red, they had red-copper strands of hair grow naturally. Katsumi sat down and Akako sat down right there in the seat next to her. They are never really seen apart.

"Keeping the twin act, are we?" Momoko said to them as she looked at what they are wearing. "Wait, what act? We are twins, aren't we Katsumi?" Akako asked. Katsumi nodded. "It was just a joke Akako-chan." Miyako told her. "Oh, well then that's a funny joke! Have you guys heard those rumors going around in the school?" Akako asked. She's been hearing rumors in all her classes, and she wanted to know more about it.

"Oh, you mean the one about Sam and Kayla? Yeah, they totally ARE going out." Momoko said. "No, not about that one . . . . Wait, they're going out? Long live the newlyweds!" Akako announced. The girls giggled in response to it, except Katsumi who just smiled. Momoko sighed. "I wish someone would date me . . ." she said as she looked at the paper that used to have a muffin baked on it. "Don't worry Momoko, someone one day shall sweep you off of your feet and give you a thousand roses." Miyako and Akako told her. "Or just ask you out." Katsumi added. Miyako thought about something. "Girls, who's working today? I have the day off today." She told them. "Oh, Kat and I are working at the Karaoke club today. And I think Kaoru is working at the sports shop too." Akako told her.

"HEY! How come no one woke me up! It's almost 8 o'clock!" Kaoru said as she walked down the stairs. The 14 year old walked down the stairs to show the glare she was giving them. She had on a green T-shirt with a soccer ball on it, khaki cargo shorts, and green converse. She obviously doesn't put much effort in her outfit. The girls looked at the time. 7:51 am. How long were they talking?

"Oh gosh! We're going to be late!" Miyako said as Kaoru grabbed her muffin. They all ran to the door and grabbed their backpacks, each with their favorite colors. Momoko's pink backpack and Miyako's baby blue backpack had hearts and bubbles, Kaoru's green backpack had stars, and Akako's orange backpack and Katsumi's teal backpack had a checkered pattern. They hurried out the door and ran to school. Well, Momoko and Miyako ran. Kaoru rode her skateboard as well as Katsumi with Akako on the board as well. They arrived at 7: 58 am. Two minutes left to get to class. Kaoru and Katsumi put their skateboards in their lockers and them the group walked to class. Before they could open the door they heard a loud beep, which meant there was an announcement.

Katsumi had a chill go down her spine and Akako must have felt it because she gave Katsumi's hand a squeeze.

"Students of Townsville prep 8-12. Run for your lives! They're coming! Teachers, take the children to saf- Ahhhh ugh!" The principal announced before they heard a gunshot. "He's gone." Katsumi mumbled. Miyako was on the verge of tears and Momoko was in a state of shock. Kaoru was frightened as well. All the doors burst open as teachers and student ran for their lives. Akako and Katsumi spoke at the same time saying, "THAT . . . was the rumor we were talking about."

"We have to get out of here!" Momoko yelled. The girls started running. Do to all the panic, the girls were split up but made it outside. The all hugged each other. "Let's go home." Kaoru said to them. They heard the sounds of screaming.

"There are still some students in there! We have to do something!" Akako exclaimed. Katsumi nodded in agreement. "No way you two. Think about yourselves. What would happen?" Momoko asked them. The twins ignored her. There were students in there that need help. And they were going to get the help they need from them. The two ran up to the glass door to find it locked.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?! GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN GO HOME!" Kaoru yelled. No way, when those two set their minds on something, nothing will stop them. "We have to break the door." Katsumi mumbled. Akako punched the glass and Katsumi kicked it. The whole thing shattered and the two ran in. Kaoru sighed.

"Come on." She told Miyako and Momoko as she ran in the school as well.

The girls heard screams and yells coming from different hallways so they split up without realizing it. Kaoru ran straight up, just to find a girl about the age of 16 in the corner of a dead end. A man with a knife was slowly walking towards her. "H-h-help!" The girl screamed. The man smiled a dark smile. "Who's gonna help you huh, girl? Say good-bye to your family." He told her. She started crying. "Please, d-don't do this! P-please!" She pleaded him. He ignored her and touched the edge of his knife. "I wonder how many stabs it takes to get rid of you." He said to himself. "None! She'll be gone alright; at home where she's safe." Kaoru yelled as she tackled the man. The girl's eyes widened. She's being saved . . . . . By a girl . . . . That's 2 years younger than her. "RUN!" Kaoru screamed as the man threw her off of his back. The girl listened to her words and left. But not before noticing Kaoru's Emerald clip in her hair. "You." The man said pointing at Kaoru who was on the ground. "WHAT?" She asked annoyed by the situation she has gotten herself into. The man punched her in the face, getting Kaoru a bit more irritated. _If I make it out of here, I'm so gonna yell at those two. . . _ Kaoru got up and punched him in the stomach. The man hit the wall and kicked her in the knee.

Kaoru could have sworn she heard a crack. She grabbed the man's arm and flipped him. But it was too late. The man stabbed her before she flipped him. Kaoru's eyes widened as she took out the knife in her chest. The first thing she saw was crimson red on the metal. She fell on the ground, gasping for air as she began to lose vision. The police came to scene and grabbed the man. She whispered her last words.

"I-I'm sorry girls, I can't be here with you. Promise me you'll . . . ." She couldn't finish. Her eyes stayed still and she loosened her grip on the knife with her blood.

* * *

Miyako kept hearing the screaming in the 12 grade hallway, so she ran as fast as she could. The screaming stopped and turned into coughing and gasping. She spotted a senior girl being choked by a woman. "STOP!" Miyako yelled. The woman let go, shocked to see someone so young come and try to 'get rid of her'. The senior girl elbowed the woman and ran.

"THANK YOU!" She exclaimed as she ran. The girl adored Miyako's sapphire earrings. Miyako started to run as well, but the woman grabbed her pigtail and yanked her back. She whispered in Miyako's ear. "Oh, you think you can just save the day, don't you? Well, you certainly did, but not for yourself. Say goodbye to life." She said to her. Miyako felt a chill go down her spine as the lady spoke. She started choking Miyako, who was pulling the woman's fuchsia dyed hair. "I'll only make it harder on your throat if you keep yanking my hair!" The woman yelled. Miyako felt the lack of air make her dizzy. Her grip on the lady's hair loosened. The police finally came.

They pointed their guns at the woman. "Let go of her!" A police woman yelled. The fuchsia haired woman let go of Miyako, who collapsed on the floor, trying her best to regain the air she lost. "Keep breathing little one, if she didn't choke you harshly, you'll make it." The police woman yelled as she hand-cuffed the fuchsia haired woman. Miyako's breathing finally came to a stop. It was too late. "Please, keep the girls safe." She mumbled and closed her eyes, never to be opened again. The police took away the woman and carried Miyako back outside. The police woman carried her away. "She saved my daughter, in exchange for her life." The police woman said as a tear fell down her own face.

* * *

Momoko ran to the cafeteria, where she heard the sounds of screaming and yelling. A group of guys and girls the age 15 were in there hiding under tables and behind plants from a man with a gun. The man was laughing an evil laugh. "No point in hiding little ones. I will get you. Whether you like it or not, I don't care." He told them. Momoko slowly and quietly started walking up to the man, whose back was facing her. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes spotted Momoko and her eyes widened. They were going to be saved! A boy noticed her as well and let out a sigh of relief. The man heard him and turned around. Too late, Momoko jumped on him, legs on his shoulders and hands covering his eyes and mouth. "GO! RUN! GO!" She yelled. The group of students ran as fast as they could. The boy took note of her ruby ring as he ran. They matched her beautiful pink eyes. He blushed at the thought as he ran. Hopefully she'll make it. But some hopes or wishes just never happen.

The man threw her off and picked up the gun he dropped. He aimed it at Momoko, who was getting up to run away. "Don't move or I shoot." He told her. Momoko froze. She's never thought about dying, at least not at her age and without a boyfriend. "Looks like I will get a victim today. Should I aim for the chest or the head?" He asked Momoko. "NEITHER! Let me go home!" Momoko cried out. "I don't think so little pink. I have a business to take care of. And that's getting rid of you." He told her. _Don't worry Mo, the police will come. I can hear them._ Right after her thoughts, the police ran in. "CRAP!" He yelled. In panic, he fired a bullet before the police tackled him down. The man laughed evilly as Momoko screamed in pain. _I-I can't end this way . . . I can't just leave here to never return . . . _Momoko thought as she fell on the floor. "Someone try to do something!" A police woman yelled as she took the man away.

Momoko was hit. In the head. The collapsed on the floor, without any words as her face grew pale and red flowed from her forehead. "Poor girl, she had her whole life ahead of her." A police man said as he ran up to her. Her pink eyes still open filled with shock and fear. The man closed her eyes with the tips of his fingers. He turned to face some of the other police workers. "She's gone." He told them. They took off their hats and held them near their hearts.

* * *

"Akako, I heard shouting over here!" Katsumi exclaimed in a whisper. Akako nodded. She opened the door slightly and took a peek. "A boy and a girl that both look 14. Two women with rope." Akako told her. "I'll handle the woman with the girl, and you take the woman with the boy." Akako whispered. Katsumi nodded. "If we don't make it . . ." Katsumi whispered. She hugged her twin who hugged back. They kicked the door open and ran in. There was a swimming pool, so obviously this is where swimming class and swim meets are held. Katsumi ran up to the boy her age and stood in front of him as a wall. "Don't touch him." She told the lady with Teal hair. _Too bad she's a criminal, her hair is kinda pretty. _Katsumi thought. "Oh, the tables have turned. This time the girl saves the boy. That's a first." The lady said. The boy blushed in embarrassment but then shouted, "You obviously don't play any games or watch movies." Katsumi smiled. True, there was that DS game from Nintendo called Super Princess Peach and that movie that came out a long time ago, Enchanted.

Meanwhile, Akako did the same as her twin and stood in front of the girl as a wall to protect her from the woman with purple dyed hair. "Someone's trying to play hero. Too bad this hero is just an orange loving girl." The woman told her. "Aw! How do you know I love orange!?" Akako asked. The woman gave her a look of WTF? That was what Akako was trying to do. She's not an idiot. Akako ran up woman and punched her in the face. Katsumi did the same, but kicked the woman she was dealing with in the face instead.

"You little ugh!" The teal haired woman shouted. "I'm an ugh?" Katsumi asked. The boy laughed. "Go, I'll make it back." She told him. "Promise?" The boy asked her. He was the kind to worry about others. She nodded and the boy ran, only to stop and pick up a bracelet on the floor with a diamond charms. "It's probably hers; I'll give it to her later." He said as he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Please, go. You'll be safer outside." Akako told the girl. "You come too!" The girl pleaded. Akako smiled, but shook her head. "We need to stop those two women. I don't want anyone to get hurt, please . . . go." Akako told her. The girl nodded and ran, taking note of Akako's beautiful Agate bracelet.

Katsumi ran up to her twin. "Let's end this." Akako told her. Katsumi felt a strong pain in her head as she fell on her knees. _Th-The girls . . . . They're gone . . . _She thought as she saw the images of their pale selves being carried away. The woman with teal hair took Katsumi's distraction as an advantage and picked her up by the throat. The woman pushed Katsumi into the pool.

Akako was fighting the purple haired woman, unaware of what's going on with her twin sister. Katsumi was losing oxygen. The other woman was pushing her head into the water at the deep end where Katsumi was at, trying to swim her way back up. Eventually, Katsumi's body had enough of it, and she drowned a drowning that no one would be able to survive.

"KATSUMI!" Akako yelled. The purple haired woman managed to grab her by the neck and make her watch her sister lose hope in living. Akako began crying for her sister. Tears fell from her eyes as her sister fell to the bottom slowly. "That's your twin sister right? Well, she was a bad girl we needed to get rid of her. YOU will get the same fate as her." The purple haired woman told her before drowning Akako. The police finally came.

* * *

**I know, sad but that's only going to be the first few chapters. Sorry if it was short! ON TO YOU GLOSSY-BUTTERFLY58!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glossy-Butterfly58: Hi! Now it's up to me to write chapter two!**

**Butch: What happened?**

**Glossy-Butterfly58: What?**

**Butch: Last chapter, Miyako said that something happened between you two. What was it?**

**Glossy-Butterfly58: Oh! Well, we were PMing each other, and we discovered we have lots in common! We decided to make a fanfic together!**

**Kaoru: Why do I have the hunch that that's not all?**

**Glossy-Butterfly58: Oh, don't be like that! On with the story!**

**Boomer: TwinklingTealLight don't own the crew of D! PPGZ, neither the crew of the classic PPG. They only own Katsumi (Diamond), Blake, Akako (Agate) and Blaster. And Bass and Bradley.**

**Momoko: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh..."

At first, Momoko did not have the strength to open her eyes. Agonizing pain embraced her body tightly, and her head throbbed so hard she wished she could just fall back asleep. She could only lie there helplessly, her pain not ceasing and sleep refusing to take over her. Unsatisfied by this, she tried to move herself. She winced. It was as if all of her blood was by cramps and those where running through her veins right now. But she lifted it up more, and to her aching head. She felt a large bump on her forehead; just fingering it made her nauseous.

Using her other arm, she pushed herself up. Taking deep breaths, she waited for all the pain flowing in her body to calm down a little. Then she dared to open her eyes.

After her sugar pink eyes slowly registered all the colors and shapes surrounding her, she sat frowning. In front of her where beautiful golden gates. They reflected the sun rays and were surrounded by pure white clouds that formed what looked like some sort of staircase. A light emitted from behind them.

She couldn't explain it, but it was as if that light was drawing her to the golden gates. They were calling out for her. It was so peaceful and inviting, it gave her body a delicious warm feeling.

Then a pang of realization hit her.

_Wasn't I at the school?_

She looked down at herself, and realized she was still wearing her white t-shirt with 'Everything nice' written on it in bold pink letters. Her hot pink skirt ending at her mid-thighs, and the matching pink flats. She was sitting on the hard ground, not a single stem of grass growing from it. It cracked, probably for lack of rain.

_The criminals..._

She saw blood. The scarlet plasma had seeped into the fabric of her shirt, producing a metallic smell and terrifically staining the white shirt. Her forehead was the source of it. The stain went down her face, and touched her lips, letting her taste her own blood. It was a metallic and kinda coppery, but otherwise indescribably awful taste.

_I was shot..._

Then, she remembered the feeling of the bullet thrusting inside her skull without mercy, tearing away her life. Its cold touch chilled her. She had let out a scream as she felt her well-protected energy being ripped away from her painfully. She didn't even have time to let out her last breath before all of her body shutting down immediately, her eyes still wide open.

_I am dead._

The sudden realization felt as if she had been shot once again, in her heart this time. She felt nausea take over her, and she had the urge to vomit. Tears formed in her eyes, blurring all of her vision. She let out quick gasps of breath. Her face turned all red. She was really dead. She really was. She really was...

She looked up again. She could still make out the light between her tears. Her eyes widened in abrupt realization. She could feel her heart slam against her ribcage.

"Heaven..."

She wanted to go. She wanted to feel that warmth from close and let its tenderness wrap around her body softly. She decided to stand up and walk towards it. Maybe if she reached that light, all of her suffering would go away.

She looked at her legs. Maybe using her arms would help them bend.

"Ouch"

She paused. Did she just hear something? It sounded like a complain, a protest, coming from a voice she knew too well. She turned her head around, wincing at her hurting neck.

Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw her friends. They were all lying unnaturally, as if they had just been dumped on the floor like a bunch of bags of trash.

Miyako's long eyelashes were twined together by tears. Her neck had some strange, line-like red marks on it, and they formed a shape that looked like a hand print. Miyako had been strangled by those terrorists.

Momoko's pink gaze turned towards Kaoru. She lay sprawled on the ground, blood terribly pouring out of her chest, and Momoko could tell that all that precious, red life had drained from her green-loving friend.

Both Katsumi and Akako looked fine, not a scratch on them at all. Katsumi's position was the neatest among them. Her brown hair was a wild mess and she was soaking wet. So was Akako. Akako lied flopped on top of her, facing to the floor, her chest pressing against Katsumi's stomach. Both girl's skin where unnaturally pale for a pair of humans.

The reek of blood and chlorine hit her nose and scratched the back of Momoko's throat, making her grimace. She snorted, shaking her head with disgust. Her stomach heaved down, its putrid contents bubbling loudly in her stomach as they tried to climb up her throat. She swallowed hard, only to feel the taste of her own blood sliding down the back of her throat.

"Miyako, Kaoru" she whispered "Katsumi, Akako"

She skidded towards them, endless tears flowing down her cheeks rapidly. Isolation threatened her. Had her friends been killed too?

Now, it did not matter the horrible feeling flowing down her body. Neither did the smell matter. All that mattered was the state of her dear friends. She dropped on her knees as she reached out to let her fingertips brush against Miyako's delicate pale cheek.

"Miyako? Miyako?" she repeated constantly, trying to revive her friend "Please...Please!"

It didn't take long before the blonde slightly stirred. Her light azure eyes opened, letting the last pair of tears fall down. Momoko gasped at this.

"Ah...ah...ah" Miyako echoed weakly. Momoko realized that she couldn't talk. Miyako's eyes teared up as they held her gaze in horror, her mouth gaping open. Then she started coughing violently. Momoko worried she would start coughing blood any minute.

"Does it hurt, Miyako?" Momoko asked her as she inspected the mark on her poor neck. Miyako's mouth stretched and opened constantly, but only air came out. Momoko took it as a yes. Miyako's horrified gaze lingered on her forehead. More tears came out.

"I know. Don't look at it" Momoko uttered. It still throbbed terribly. Then Miyako's blue gaze turned towards her left, where the corpses of their three remaining friends were hurled down. She let out a breathless scream.

"Kaoru" Momoko whispered, moving over to the raven haired girl "Kaoru, please wake up..."

It took more whispers and shaking to wake up the girl. Her green eyes suddenly flashed open, and she let out a loud screech. Momoko jumped back, kicking up dust, ignoring the pain as her bottom hit the hard ground. She shut her eyes frightened. After the loud sound was over, Momoko opened her eyes, only to see her friend getting up quickly and falling back down, clutching her chest tightly. She kicked the ground continuously. Agonizing tears formed in her eyes.

"Kaoru!" Momoko gasped, rushing over to help her panicking friend "Please calm down!"

She kneeled down Kaoru, who was rolling on the ground wildly, letting out pained screams now and then. Momoko's arm shot towards her and yanked her back to her, and then held her down on the floor.

Kaoru rattled and agitated like a wildcat. Then, as suddenly as her moving started, it stopped. She lied on the floor with Momoko pinning her down. She let out cries and gasps.

"Ah! Argh!" she growled, sinking her face in Momoko's lap "My chest!"

Her words were barely understandable. Her voice cracked and shook. Momoko felt sorry for her friend.

"They stabbed you?" Momoko guessed. Kaoru looked up at her, and nodded her head rapidly before she brought her hands back to her chest covered with dried blood. It took what seemed ages for Kaoru to finally calm down. She took in deep breaths, and sat up.

"Did it stop hurting?" Momoko asked softly.

"A bit" Kaoru replied. Momoko was glad that she had someone to talk to, unlike Miyako who was now sitting next to them, completely mute. Kaoru then gazed around, and her jaw fell.

"Where are we?" she asked, gazing at the golden gates.

"I think that over there is heaven..." Momoko murmured, pointing at the gates and the light.

"Heaven..." Kaoru whispered "We...died..."

It pained them just accepting the reality. They really had died. They always had wondered what it seemed like, dying. They wondered if they would go to heaven, and if they did how it would look like. But they did not want to have their questions answered that soon. There were still things they wanted to do before letting go.

Miyako had always dreamed into becoming a fashion designer and get famous, organizing fashion parades where people from all around the world would pay a fortune to go see the beautiful slim models wearing her newly made outfits, crafted from her deep efforts.

Momoko, on the other hand, wanted to find the perfect man and get married. He would love her for who she was. He would not be ashamed of showing it either. Other girls would clench their teeth and bite their lips when they saw the couple walking hand-by-hand on the street.

Kaoru dreamed into turning into a professional wrestler. She always imagined facing her opponent in battle, attacking him and having him fight back. But of course, it was pointless, since he would be easily brought down by her perfect skills. Eagerness to fight tensed her muscles. She imagined the feeling of winning, pinning the opponent down with the crushing weight of her pride as she dominated him.

Katsumi wanted to become a singer. To stand on the stage and sing loud and clear. To sing her heart out, when everyone was hearing. To be the perfect role model for her loving audience. To FINALLY stand out in a crowd of people. To be the light shining in the darkness, along with her friends and especially her twin sister.

Akako had already planned on going to a medicine university. She wanted to become a skilled doctor, who would save a patient's life every day. Just the image of the patient's family's teary eyes lighting up with happiness and thankfulness made her smile widely.

Yes, there were lots of things the girls wanted to do before finally letting go. It was too soon. Too sudden. Too unfair.

"Katsumi" Kaoru said. Momoko and Miyako looked up, and saw Kaoru walking towards the twins' drowned bodies. Reaching out, she lifted Akako aside and gazed at them both. Miyako walked over, and brushed Katsumi's glossy brown hair from her face. She did not need to do the same to Akako, since her hair was way too short to even cover her face.

"Guys? You okay?" Momoko asked. However, water was stopping any sound from passing. Kaoru reached out and shook Katsumi's shoulder. Then she did the same to Akako.

"Maybe they need CPR" Momoko suggested. Kaoru nodded, and leaned over to press her hands against Katsumi's chest, applying pressure. After doing this continuously, she considered mouth-to-mouth, like they were taught in the orphanage before they left. Unfortunately, Miyako was the only one that knew how to do it well. And she seemed way to out of breath to give out some.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when they heard intense coughing. They looked up to Katsumi, and saw her intense teal eyes half-open. She was coughing a lot of water.

"Kat!" they heard another voice gasp between coughs. Akako had woken up too, and was hitting the left side of her head while coughing wildly, trying to get all the water out of her ear.

They coughed, gasped and hacked for what seemed five minutes. With help from the other girls, who were tapping their backs regularly, helping them getting all the pool water out.

Then it came to explaining them their theories of their localization, only to receive their agreement.

"I...can't believe this." Katsumi whispered "Are we really...dead?"

"And is that really Heaven?" Akako wondered out loud.

"Yes, this is Heaven." someone mumbled. It did not sound like a voice, however. It was as if the sound of the wind was forming words. They jumped back and gasped. _Who was talking?_

"I am" it whispered again. _Had it just answered what they we are thinking? Could it read minds?_

"Yes, I answered you mental questions. And yes, I can read your minds"

They stood still, their hearts pounding and their spines tingling. Suddenly, a female figure formed in front of those golden gates.

Her entire face was hidden with a veil-like headwear. She was wearing a silk night-gown, and had aqua blue silk shawl wrapped around her body. She radiated a strange but strong light and heat. It gave the girls the sensation of safety and motherhood. Who was this woman?

"W-who are you?" Momoko dared to ask, her body trembling.

"I am known among mortals by many names..." she answered with her toneless voice "But to you, I am your guide"

"Guide?" Katsumi stepped in "But...for what?"

They heard a thud. They looked to their left, where Miyako had dropped to her knees, and bowed to the figure in respect. Suddenly, they all felt the need to do the same. They wanted to bow down to her, to show her the respect and love they felt for her. They felt thankful. They gave up their pride and bowed down too, along with Miyako.

"It's ok, my children. Stand up" it whispered "Come here"

They wanted to obey. But, really, they wanted to get close to the figure. They wanted to feel her warmth from closer.

They walked. The figure then lifted up in the air, and extended her arms apart, floating backwards towards the big golden gates. They felt as if she was guiding them. Momoko was the first to step in the first step of cloud-like staircase. At first, she feared that it would disappear under her foot, like a normal cloud would. She felt surprised when stayed solid. So did the rest of the steps. It felt rather soft, so they had to be careful not to trip and fall head first back down.

As the woman approached the gates, those opened. It was as if they were controlled by some sort of advanced mechanism.

They stopped. One more step, and they would be in Heaven. One step . . . and it would really mean goodbye to the world they were born and raised in.

"Don't be afraid, my children" She whispered, pausing her floating as she landed gracefully on the soft white floor.

They hesitated. Akako dared to give a small step back. But the woman did not insist on them going in. She just stood there, her arms still extended. They were so close to the lights being emitted from the gates; it only begged them to go ahead, to get enveloped in all that warmth.

Finally, after giving a last glance at the world, they stepped forward. The sensation they felt was wonderful. They sighed as they felt the numbing warmth overtake them. They felt it absorb itself into their bodies, its gentle warmth crawling and sliding inside their skin. The sensation climbed to Momoko's forehead, Miyako's neck, and Kaoru's chest. The twins felt it in their lungs.

_'What's happening?!'_ They heard themselves mentally scream, repeating it over and over as the sensation increased under their wounds.

Once the warm feeling ceased, magical beams of warm light surround their bodies, crafting perfectly made clothes for them. It tickled their skin as it clung to them. They felt bones extend from their shoulder blades, lots of tiny little bones and joints as their skin stretched over them. The most peculiar feeling was the formation of feathers from their pores and then popping out. Their bodies somehow became lighter.

They opened their eyes only to find themselves barefoot. The soft material from the clouds tickled their feet and went in between their toes. They were wearing a high low dress. It had a white strapless corset top, and it was held in place by a bronze chain strap hooked around their necks. A loose bronze belt hung around their waists, and it had strange patterns. A long, flowing skirt ended at their knees, but the back of it trailed down to the floor. Arm bands formed, and those were held by other bronze-made arm bands, with the same pattern as their belts. Those were connected by thin, dark ropes to their belts, stopping them from lifting their arms above their shoulders. Finally, bronze handcuffs with yet the same pattern as their arm bands and belts formed on their wrists, encasing them with their cold material and both connected by a matching chain.

"What...?" Miyako whispered, and felt a pang of relief that she could speak again. That woke up the rest of the girls from their trance. All of the amazement died out, and it utter puzzlement replaced it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Kaoru hollered in panic. The girls gazed at each other with large, confused eyes before they turned towards the woman.

"My dear children..." she began "You are angels"

It made sense, since they had died, stepped into heaven and suddenly had white wings sticking out of their backs. It felt unnatural even summarizing the past events.

"We are handcuffed" Katsumi commented, gazing at the bronze handcuffs.

"Those are to be taken off as you complete your missions" the woman explained.

"What missions?" Akako asked, tired of all the mystery. She gave a step forwards at every question she threw "Who are you? Why are we angels? Why are you saying you are our guide? Why do we have missions?"

"I am sorry to tell you this, but you all died. You died sacrificing yourselves though, and that was enough to make you angels." she explained "However, you were too young to die, so if you really want to stay Heaven, to receive your eternal happiness and be free to be reborn, you will have to complete your missions first. Once you do so, you will get freed from your chains. I will take care of training and guiding you all the way through your missions."

At first they could only stand in shock at first. Even though all of their questions had just been answered, they still couldn't believe any of it.

'This has got to be a dream...' was the only thought in their dumbfounded minds.

"This is no dream, my dears. Now, it is time for you to receive your weapons and your gemstone names. You will need those in your missions."

"Why do we need gemstone names?" Kaoru asked.

"You will not need your previous names when completing your missions nor in your stay in Heaven. It is time to forget your past as humans and letting go. Now"

It is not easy to let go. To let go of your dreams and hopes for the future. To let go of all of your past life. Maybe, letting go would make them stronger that holding on. Letting go hurts, but holding on can be difficult too. Yet strength is measured not by holding on, but letting go. They felt as if they were about to cry at this. Why did they have to have such a disgraceful fate?

"I'll hand you over your weapons. You will all get the same necklace with a bow and arrow to use before using you actual weapons. Your actual weapons will be different from each other's, and will have different functions." she described. The girls nodded weakly in response.

Firstly, she stood in front of Momoko.

"Say 'Ruby Whip' while sticking your hand out" she commanded her.

Momoko did as she was told. Strangely, those words came out naturally as she summoned her weapon, which appeared in a bracelet form around her wrist. It looked like a pink baton with a long pink string sticking out, like a small whip wrapped around her wrist.

"You will be Ruby" the woman stated, before turning towards Miyako.

"Now you say 'Sapphire Stars' sticking out your wrist too" she instructed her.

Miyako's blue eyes lingered on her wrist as the words rolled down her tongue rapidly, as if she had rehearsed them over and over throughout her whole life. Then a light formed itself around her wrist and clung to it, forming the shape of a silver charm bracelet. It had miniature iron throwing stars adorning it.

"You are now Sapphire"

"Now you have to say 'Emerald Sword' while touching your neck." she explained, turning to face Kaoru.

Kaoru's hand went to touch her neck her index finger obediently, as she called out those words. A green necklace formed and neatly wrapped around her neck. A tiny sword materialized out of the thin air, and connected to her necklace.

"Your name is now Emerald"

Finally, she walked towards Katsumi and Akako.

"You say 'Diamond Fan', with your hand on your neck" She commanded to Katsumi "And you say 'Agate Fan' with your hand on your neck too" she told Akako.

They both did as they were told and they soon had a teal and an orange necklace wrapping around both sister's neck. A tiny Chinese van finished the necklace off, Katsumi's was teal and Akako's was orange.

"You will be Diamond, and you will be Agate"

Then their Guide opened her palm, only to have five necklaces with a bow and arrow adorning them appearing. She handed each of the girl one of them.

"It is time for you to rest. You went through lots of things today." she stated, before clapping her hands. They all disappeared from the area, only to appear at another.

"This will be your sleeping place. I will come to get you to train tomorrow. Have a good sleep"

Their Guide then disappeared out of the thin air, leaving them in a strange place.

It was a large cloud. It stretched for about ten meters squared. Kaoru decided to peek on the edges, to see if she would see the human's city. But when she did, she saw other clouds spread around, they all had at least an angel lying on them.

"We are going to sleep on a cloud" Momoko pointed out, kneeling down.

"I have read lots of books saying that Angels sleep on clouds, but I never actually thought it was true..." Miyako confessed, kneeling down too, caressing the pure white cloud.

"I am still in shock. We are dead." Akako whispered, kicking the cloud. That made Kaoru remember.

"Yes, we are dead. We shouldn't have gone in that building. We got killed." she hissed silently, glaring at Akako. Akako whimpered, felling a rash of guilt take over her.

"Let's not fight. Don't blame her. It was my fault too." Katsumi spoke. She was lying down, her back facing her friends "It won't get us anywhere. We should really go to sleep"

Finally, one by one, they all went to sleep. Miyako felt silent tears flow down her cheeks as sleep overtook her. Momoko and Kaoru rolled uncomfortably, hating their new wings and the unnatural feeling they gave them. Akako curled into a ball next to her sister and falling asleep almost immediately. Katsumi was the last to fall sleep. Her teal eyes gazed sightless at the vast blue sky, towering above them. "As long as I have my sister, I'm alive."

* * *

"How does this work?" Momoko asked, her cotton candy eyes scanning her new bracelet.

"It is simple. You just have to pull from the handle, and it will form in your hand" their Guide explained. Momoko gave it a try, giving the handle a pull. It then rapidly turned bigger, until she was holding a real whip. She awed in amazement, examining the object carefully. She then went to test it on the floor. Big mistake. It's tip bounced back and hit her sensitive wing hard enough for her to let out an agonizing scream.

The others had already been taught how to transform their jewels into real weapons and where now using practice dummies. They still had a lot to learn, but their Guide had let them test their weapons.

Miyako threw one of her stars, only to have it falling on the floor, digging in the cloud. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Until then, she hadn't been able to hit the dummy once.

Kaoru had once went to the Kendo club when alive, so she knew the basics of sword fighting and aiming, but would be easily taken down if she had to fight in that moment. Moreover, she easily lost her equilibrium due to her heavy wings.

Katsumi had always been skilled with Frisbees, so she had been able to deal better with her Chinese Fan than Akako did; she kept ducking to the ground each time the fan flew back to her, scared of having the sharp blade hurting her.

"I'll show you how to recollect your wings" The Guide announced. All gazes suddenly shifted to her. Kaoru twitched her eyebrow, annoyed that she hadn't told them earlier.

"Say 'Retreat' while pinching them gently." The Guide clarified.

"Retreat..." Kaoru was the first to try. She gasped at the feeling as her wings shrunk and slid back into her back. Her arm shot up towards it, only to be stopped by her handcuffs and the ropes tying her armbands to her belt. She winced, but was glad to have the strange feeling of weigh on her back fade away. She felt human again.

"Angels do look like humans with their wings retreated. Except for that" The Guide said, pointing to Kaoru's head. At first she did not understand. But when she looked up, it was clear to her. Floating right above her head . . . was a bright white aureole. Her jaw dropped, and she felt tempted to feel it up. She lifted her hand up to touch it.

"Don't do that. Aureoles emit really strong heat. You'll burn your fingers"

Kaoru snatched her hand back. When she looked up, she realized all of them had one like that, except for their Guide's, which looked like pure gold.

"Ah! MOMOKO! WATCH OUT!" Miyako cried, one of the rare times she would raise her voice. Momoko turned around, only to see one of Miyako's throwing stars dashing towards her.

"AH!" she hollered. Momoko jumped backwards, and then instinctively flapped her wings furiously and felt her legs hover off the ground, her body floating midair.

"I can fly! I can fly!" Momoko exclaimed as a rush of euphoria filled her body as she soared up into the sky. The air rushed over her skin, ruffling through her hair and feathers.

* * *

**~Time Skip: 1 human year later~**

"Emerald? Guide is calling us for a new mission" the blonde murmured. Behind her stood Katsumi and Akako. Kaoru was sitting on a corner of the cloud, which she marked as her spot during the year.

"A new mission? I hope this one releases us from these" Kaoru commented, gazing at the ropes tied around her arm bands and belt. Their handcuffs had already vanished lots of missions ago.

"Yeah...let's go. Ruby already went" Miyako answered. With that, they all jumped up from the cloud using their toned leg muscles and flew at a high-speed downwards, running through several other habituated clouds till they came to stop in front of a big one. It had a beautiful castle made out of crystal, shimmering to the buttering sun rays. That was where the Holy Court was situated. The clean building was packed with other angels, yet it was not exploding with noise as they talked to each other silently, yet Katsumi could pick up the slight crackle of anxiety in the warm air.

'Something is going on' she thought to herself.

The large, stadium size, circular room had a raised platform near the end of the room; standing on top was a cloaked figure, looking over proudly at the assorted angel warriors below him. Kaoru looked around to see that most of the warriors were here, looking up at him in anticipation. The beautiful covered face of the Guide looked over as she sat at His feet, her light veil spilled on the ground and down the steps. She was dressed in her silk nightgown, Akako tried to make out her face through the veil. They were lead to a spot in the crowd and eventually He raised his hand for silence.

"Brave warriors, thank you for arriving to our meeting" He started, everyone watching him in silence "I have some very bad news to tell"

"There was a strange reaction from The Surface, it is a powerful substance and we cannot trace its origin," He reported, the crowd watching Him in curiosity, holding their weapons tightly "Before we were able to check this, the Golden Gates where forced open, and we fear..." he paused before he continued "We fear they might be Dark Angels" he finished and there was an uproar of anger and hatred, mixed with puzzlement and fear. The girls sat frozen, confused. What where Dark Angels? They were never taught about them nor faced one in battle.

"With this, it might be dangerous to send a full army to attack" he told the crowd "They could easily bring us down with all that energy. We need someone to actually face them and fight body-to-body." They all settled down, looking at one another, some weren't so eager while some were itching to go and seek revenge.

"Luckily, we've got our five loyal and trained warriors, who will be delighted to fight for us." He heavy emphasized the word 'our' and he pointed his arms out to the girls. Katsumi flinched slightly as everyone turned to her, she doesn't really like being stared at, however it vanished as the hopeful gazes of hundreds of other warriors like herself continued to pour on her, depending on her and respecting her. Momoko and Kaoru smiled at their new-found recognition as Akako stood tall beside them, proudly looking up at Him. Miyako, however, was not really used to all that attention so she sunk in the middle of the tiny circle the girls formed as they sat down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"What are Dark Angels?" Kaoru questioned The Guide.

"I apologize. I should have told you earlier." She said before continuing. Then, she made a strange hand gesture, making a TV like screen appear out of the thin air. It showed an image of three dark winged silhouettes, facing away. The girls stared at it with curiosity.

"Dark Angels are Angels who got kicked out of Heaven due to their terrible behavior. Sadly, they refuse to receive their punishment in Hell, so they are trying to get back in here." she explained "And they will harm lots of innocents in the process. We can't let that happen. We need you to stop them. The reason why you are the only ones to fight is because they love challenges. If you challenge them to a duel, they will definitely accept."

"But...what if we lose?" Miyako asked.

Silence. It was as if Miyako's sudden question had taken The Guide off-guard. After what it seemed a minute, she spoke again.

"Try to win" she concluded. Momoko felt her heart skip a beat. What if they really did lose? What if they failed the mission? What would happen to them?

"Change into your battle costumes. We need you to go to fight now." The Guide commanded them.

They couldn't fight while wearing their common angel clothes, especially for the chains. They were all given the same clothes to wear for battling. It consisted on loose-fitted white shorts and a plain sleeveless white shirt. Their entire back was to be exposed, to leave space for their wings to appear in emergencies. They had to walk barefoot, so they wouldn't make any noise when running on the clouds. Sometimes they had to wear a white cloak for camouflage on the clouds, since their hair colors didn't really blend in the white clouds.

They quickly changed, and making their wings appear, they shot up in the darkening sky, searching for the intruders.

It didn't take them long before they found the pairs of black angel wings standing on a wide cloud, their owners laughing hysterically. They couldn't see their faces though, since they were looking from upwards. They went to land in front of them. They were stunned by what they saw.

Those Dark Angels looked like them. Exactly like them.

The first one had Momoko's hair color and length; however her's was spikier and messy. She didn't wear a bow either. Instead she held her hair up with a high pony-tail, tied in a double knot with a red rope. Her pink eyes stared at Momoko with slight surprise.

The next one had Miyako's bright blonde hair; except for hers was much longer; it nearly brushed the floor. It was curled at the ends, and tied by two big dark blue bows. Her wrists were adorned with several thin black bangles. She gazed at Miyako with confused blue eyes.

The one standing in the middle looked like Kaoru's complete clone, except for her spiky hair being brushed to the front, creating some sort of fringe. She wore silver spiked bracelets, and glared at Kaoru, her eyes blazing with green anger.

Next to her stood what seemed like Katsumi's 'dark counterpart'. Her waist-length sweeping brown hair was pulled into a high ponitail, and she was wearing fingerless fish net gloves. She stared at Katsumi with a total deadpan face. Katsumi had the same look.

Clinging to her like a limp was Akako's dark clone. She was wearing fish net armbands, and she didn't even bother to look at Akako, way too concentrated on staying next to Katsumi's dark counterpart. She didn't seem any different from Akako, except that her hair was an inch longer.

They were all wearing black ripped up tunic dresses with leggings that ended mid-thigh in their deep dark colors.

"Well, well. It looks like we've got company" the first one had some sort of superior tone, as if she was the leader among them all "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Berserk"

"I am Brat" Her voice had an unnerving type of childishness. She probably deserved her name.

"Call me Brute"

"Bass"

"My name is Bradley." Akako's dark 'counterpart' stated, and looked at her for the first time. Akako flinched at her gaze. It was a mix of cruelty and insanity.

They stood in an awkward silence, the girls gazing at each other with intensity.

"Well, I see we are facing a very rude lot. They don't even bother to introduce themselves!" Brat crowed. That made the rest of the girls shriek with laugher, all except for Bass, who smirked.

"We don't have to introduce ourselves! Leave this place!" Kaoru yelled at them, menacingly touching the tip of the handle of her sword necklace.

"Or what?" Berserk asked, giving a step forwards. Kaoru craved to wipe that smirk of her face.

"Or else." Momoko answered, giving a step forwards too. She reached out to grab the handle of her whip.

"Ruby Whip!" She called out. With that, her bracelet exploded in pink light and reappeared as whip formed in her hand.

"Ruby? That's the dumbest name I have ever heard in my life!" Berserk mocked. She extended her arm, and called out "Berserk Bo Staff!" a tiny pink bo staff formed, only to grow bigger and bigger until it reached two meters.

"Let's do this" Kaoru talked, and peeled off her necklace. Holding it by the handle of the microscopic sword, she voiced "Emerald Sword"

"She copied my weapon!" Brute gasped, and then uttered "Brute Sword!" soon; she had a dark version of Kaoru's trusty sword resting in her hand.

"You are the one that copied me! Sapphire, quick!" Kaoru roared, turning to the scared blonde. She nodded weakly before calling out for her weapon.

"Sapphire Stars!" she hummed softly, and soon the tiny throwing stars in her bracelet gleamed with a blue light, ready to be used.

"Awwww! Twinkle, twinkle little DUMB star!" she sang, cocking her head from one side to the other. Then she crossed her hands in front of her chest and giggled "Brat Daggers!"

"We have no choice then" Katsumi said, and muttered "Diamond Fan" then Akako repeated the action.

"A fan? Really?" Brat fooled. Akako felt her face burn, but Katsumi was able to keep her composure.

"Brat, stop fooling. This is serious" Bass said, and then lifted her arms in the air, to call out "Bass Tonfas!" Metallic tonfas encased her arms. She was followed by Bradley.

They stood still for what seemed a minute; the Dark Angels' focused eyes on them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Berserk squawked, holding her bow staff in the air, galloping towards the girls. The rest of the Dark Angels followed her, and the battling started.

"Ow!" Miyako gasped as she felt Brat's thin and cold hands wrap around her wrists and throwing her to the ground. She smirked as her nails began to dig into her skin. A horrible feeling of icy dread pumped in her heart, creeping along her blood vessels as Brat looked deep into her eyes.

"How courageous of you, angering me in such a way" Brat chuckled as Miyako's blue eyes filled with fear, making her laugh ever louder.

"Someone...help...me" she thought in horror, her eyes searching around, looking for her dropped throwing stars. The last string of hope snapped when she spotted them, sliding down the cloud and falling to the nothingness.

"Looks like your pointless weapons are gone" she said as she grabbed her dagger. She then shoved it into the ground, it ripped through the strap of her shirt and poked in the cloud. She grinned in delight as she watched Miyako try to sit up, but the dagger kept her shoulder in place. She repeated her action with her other dagger, while breathing out "I don't want you to run off now, do I?" She slid a hand inside her ripped dress, and took out another dagger. This one was much better crafted that the other two, it had a beautiful dark blue handle, and the blade had swirl like patterns.

"Consider yourself lucky. I will stab you with the best of my weapons" she stated. Miyako let out a shriek when Brat tore her shirt, and then felt the cold blade press against her chest, creating drops of tears in her eyes. She had been told by The Guide that being 'killed' in Heaven would not finish her 'life', but would make her fall in an eternal coma. And she definitely did not want that to happen.

"GET OFF HER!" Momoko's voice sounded, Brat turned her head around to see a redhead angel run up and without delay, smacked her foot into her cheek. Brat let out a shocked gasp as her body was sent flying off Miyako's body and into a cloud mountain, the blue loving angel looked up at her savior with wide eyes. Momoko then ripped the daggers away from Miyako as the two stumbled up. Miyako's knees trembled, her lips quivering uncontrollably as tears fell like a waterfall down her pale cheeks. Her skin grew pale and clammy as images flashed into her mind. Her knees gave out, sending her to the ground as she covered her face with her shuddering fingers.

"She nearly stabbed me!" She wailed, as Brat stood up and raced to grab hold of her daggers.

"I was going to make it quick and painless!" Brat laughed "I am sorry to tell you, but I won't let go of you that easily" she called. Momoko glared at her defiantly as she stood in front of Miyako, gripping on her whip tightly.

"I am getting bored, you know?" Brute stated, and then made a hand gesture of yawning. That action deeply enraged Kaoru, and she furiously tried to tear off the sword away from her. She then managed to give Brutes cheek a small cut. Brute gasped as her eyes widened, and then she reached out to feel her cheek. Her eyes filled with hatred as she bared her teeth.

"You are dead" she stated, and threw herself towards Kaoru. Brute managed to overpower her with her sword, sending her to the clouds surface. Kaoru mentally thanked God she didn't have her wings out, or Brute would have harshly destroyed them. She pointed her sword to her neck, and Kaoru could feel its tip slightly cutting through her skin. She tried to reach out for her sword, only to have Brute kicking it away, making it fall off the cloud. Kaoru gritted her teeth at this, watching how her trusty weapon disappeared from her sight.

"Any last words, Emerald?" She asked, and Kaoru couldn't help but notice the tone she used for saying her gemstone name. Was that really it?

Suddenly, a Chinese fan with sharp diamond tips flew towards them, and it completely cut the blade of Brute's sword. Kaoru looked over, and saw Katsumi standing there, her hand slightly stretched to neatly grab the Chinese fan that had flown back to her.

"Oh, I forgot about you" she confessed as she shot up and punched Brute on the face, knocking her to the floor. Katsumi didn't say anything. Kaoru felt guilty when she saw Katsumi's battered battle outfit, bruises, straps and cuts covering her body. She spotted Bass sprawled on the floor; her body blossomed in bruises and damaged skin. She was barely conscious. Then she saw a blood trickling down a deep cut on Katsumi's arm, and it made her feel horrible.

Not that it mattered to Katsumi. Kaoru wasn't even sure if Katsumi noticed the cut.

"Let's get this over with" Katsumi said, and brushed some dust off her shorts, then wiped off the blood and sweat of her forehead.

"I don't think so!" they heard another voice yell. They turned around, only to see Berserk lunging to them. Using her bow staff, she knocked Katsumi off her feet. A big hole formed under her and she fell through it, forming her wings. They stood frozen.

"DIAMOND!" Akako was the first to scream. She extended her arms, and just jumped through the hole, not even bothering to form her wings. She was followed by the others. The Dark Angels watched with smirks plastered on their faces. Success.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Momoko shrieked, wind running on her body. How could she have forgotten?! How could they have forgotten?! How could they have forgotten their wings disappear when they exit Heaven?!

"Options-options-options?!" she yelled, watching how rapidly she fell towards the many light and buildings. Her mind was running million thoughts at the time.

"The whip! The whip! Where is the whip!" she started groping her body, feeling up for her pink weapon. It got tangled around her waist during the battle. Once she felt the handle, she gave a strong yank from it, untangling it immediately.

"There! You beautiful whip!" she screamed in delight, kissing the pink handle of her weapon.

"Gotta whip to something. Something to whip!" her pink eyes quickly scanned around the unknown area. She then spotted what seemed like several strong wires sticking out of a construction site.

"THERE! THERE!" she squealed. Using the skill she had gained over the year, she whipped her whip around it.

"Fall limp-hold tight-fall limp-hold tight-fall limp-hold tight-fall li-" she got cut off when she stopped falling, and felt her body get yanked up again by the elasticity of the whip. Only meters from her doom, with only her whip standing in the middle, and a very tight grip, the elasticity of the whip would not bring her good that time.

"AAAAAARGH!" she screamed as she found herself flying at a high-speed towards a light pole. With a hard pang on her forehead, before she blacked out, the last thing she saw was the full moon.

* * *

**Done! It's your turn now, TwinklingTealLight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TwinklingTealLight: Epic chapter Glossy-Butterfly58!**

**Butch: TELL US ALREADY!**

**TTL: What? Why we are working together? (AND THANKS FOR INVADING MY PM WITH G-B58, ROWDY RUFF BOYS. Ask Glossy-Butterfly58 to explain or barrage me with questions.)**

**Boomer: Yes, we are getting a bit curious. (TTL: THOSE BOYS FREAKIN ATTACKED ME IN THE PM! And then other stuff happened…) **

**TTL: So hard not to say no to you Boomer!**

**Boomer: ^.^**

**TTL: Well, we started getting suspicious on why we had so many things in common, and all that suspicion led to us making this story. Random huh?**

**Miyako: Again, it feels like that's not all…**

**Brick: TwinklingTealLight and Glossy-Butterfly58 do not own D! PPGZ! They only own Katsumi(Diamond) & Blake and Akako(Agate) & Blaster. Oh and Bass and Bradley. And about the PM . . . ehheheh . . . we didn't do anything . . . Oh and I think Blake is still**

**Momoko: Enjoy reading! My head still hurts from hitting a pole . . . ^_^'**

* * *

"I don't get it, who name's a kid Blaster? That's a weird name you got." A raven haired boy with Jade green eyes commented as he and his 4 other friends ate lunch. "Oh, really? I'd like a fresh slice of ham, BUTCH." A boy identical to the one sitting next to him said. The only difference is that his hair is a bit longer and his eyes are dark teal. "Burn…" a boy with orange hair and crimson red eyes mumbled as he opened a bag of chips. His orange hair was sticking out of his lucky red cap, which was put on backwards.

"Quit backing him up, Blake. He needs to learn to stand up for himself." The boy, Butch said to the teal-eyed boy, Blake, as he opened his sports drink. "Well, he isn't one to stand up for himself; don't you think that's why Blaster sticks to his twin?" A blonde boy with brilliant blue eyes pointed out. Blaster's orange eyes just looked at the blonde boy. "Thanks Boomer, but are you sure you should be saying that?" Blaster asked. The blue-eyed boy, Boomer, completely understood what he meant.

"I can stand up for myself…" Boomer mumbled sadly as he took a bite of his homemade lunch. "Brick, will you stop eating all that junk food? You're going to get fat if you keep eating all that crap." Butch told the orange-haired boy, Brick as he looked at the junk food Brick brought.

"Maybe it's a special diet?" Blaster joked. Brick just rolled his eyes and continued eating his precious potato chips. "You know what sucks about being 14?" Boomer asked them. They all shrugged. "We're like the kindergarteners of high school, considering we're freshman." Boomer answered himself. "Oh yeah. It doesn't help that they took out the 8th grade at NTP (New Townsville Prep). They used to have that grade there, like a year ago, we barely made in." Brick said as he offered some chips for the twins. They both shook their heads.

"Weren't there like these 5 freshmen last year that were girls? Didn't they like… die?" Blaster asked. "Nooo~ they disappeared." Butch said sarcastically. "They did?" Boomer asked. "No meat head, they did die." Butch said.

"Should you really be calling anyone meat head, BUTCH?" Blaster told him, earning a couple of laughs from Boomer, Brick, and even Blake. "Whatever dude." Butch said, but couldn't help but laugh. "I heard that two drowned, one was shot, one was choked, and one was stabbed." Butch told them. "Yeah, and when some of the witnesses described them, they all said something about a jewel they had on." Brick said. "I feel bad for those two guys two of five girls saved. They really wanted to get to know them, especially the one that was saved by the girl who was shot." Boomer said. "Oh yeah! One of them still has the bracelet of one of the girls who drowned." Blaster added. Boomer was uncomfortable talking about something that happened a year ago. It was a bit scary remembering the five of them run out of the school and head to the police station for help. When it was all over, he remembered seeing a woman carry a girl a year older than him. Blaster and Blake however, remember seeing two girls soaking wet being taken away, it was a sight they never wanted to see again. Butch and Brick were too busy using a phone to contact all of their parents, telling them that everything is alright and all five of them are safe. Some of the teachers said the boys were heroes for getting the police on time, but they didn't feel like heroes.

If they were heroes, they would have had the courage to run back in the school and save the people in there. Maybe even save the girls who died. They didn't want to be so-called heroes; they didn't even accept the awards they got. They knew that the real heroes…. Were the ones that risked their lives.

"Can we leave already? I'm getting a bit tired talking about so much sad stuff." Boomer asked. He already finished his lunch. They were eating at a picnic table at a park. "Yeah, I guess so. I need to go to the city to get some groceries for my mom." Brick said as he stood up.

"I'm…. just leaving to practice playing soccer." Butch said as he took out his green soccer ball. "I think we'll stay here." Blake said as Blaster nodded in agreement. "I'm going to the playgrounds. T-To play with the little kids." Boomer stuttered. "Sissy" Butch said silently.

The group of friends all went their separate ways, throwing away their trash along the way.

* * *

"KATSUMI!" Akako screamed for her sister as they fell. "AKAKO? What are you doing?! You should be up in heaven!" Katsumi asked. Normally she doesn't talk much around a bunch of people, but it was just those two, falling from the sky, literally. "I'm not going to leave you! Even if it means we die. And at this speed, I think that's likely." Akako told her twin as she reached and grabbed Katsumi's hand. "What about the other girls? Where are they?" Katsumi asked.

"I don't know. I think they jumped too, but I don't see them anywhere." Akako told her. "Our wings are gone, we can't form them anymore. Please say that our Guide is getting help!" Akako said as she saw green on the ground below her. "I can't! They won't help us unless they know we're in this predicament. I don't even know what's going to happen to the dark angels." Katsumi told her. Akako's eyes widened. She then remembered something.

"KAT! Try to see something! Sense something! Anything to let us know what's going to happen to us!" Akako exclaimed. "It's not that easy. I can't force it; it works on its own." Katsumi explained to her twin. "TRY! PLEASE!" Akako told her sister with pleading eyes. Katsumi's face was blank, showing no emotion, Akako knew she was trying like she told her twin to do.

As if Karma was doing the girls a favor for all they've done, Katsumi had a vision. "Well?" Akako said, noticing that they are closer to the ground. "I-I see five boys. I also see a bruise." She told her. "Don't know what that means but it looks like we're going to crash!" Akako yelled. Akako just hoped that vision meant they'll live. Even if they are dead in a way.

"I hope we all make it Agate!" Katsumi told her sister, using her gemstone name. "I do too Diamond!" Akako replied, using her gemstone name as well. They both closed their eyes and braced themselves.

A miracle happened. A shield formed around the two as they hit a tree. It didn't stop them from hurting themselves in the head from the impact, but it was enough to keep them alive. They both fell unconscious as they fell to the ground, falling off of the tree. As the twins fell into slumber, their Aureoles did something very strange. They moved from floating above their heads to their left wrists. The heat from the Aureoles didn't hurt them at all.

As if they cooled off, a white, almost gold, bracelet formed. They both changed to a smaller size, a perfect size for the girls' wrists. That wasn't it. A light glowed on a part of the plain bracelet, and it left cursive writing on both of the girls' bracelets in their respective colors. Akako's was in orange, and Katsumi's was in teal.

∞Agate∞

∞Diamond∞

**(∞ = an infinity sign)**

* * *

"You'd expect a comeback from Butch instead of 'whatever', huh?" Blaster told his brother. Blake had a blank look on his face. "Bro? You okay?" Blaster asked his twin. Blake just stayed the way he was, not moving at all. "BRO! DON'T DIE ON ME." Blaster told him.

Blake blinked and looked at Blaster. "Did you say something? Eh, whatever, I saw something. Like, I saw a vision." Blake told him. Blaster started laughing.

"Dude you can't just tell me you're some sort of psychic now." Blaster said. "No, I . . . . It's hard to explain. I saw two pairs of eyes. Orange and teal. Like us, but brighter, and more feminine." Blake explained.

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?" Blaster asked his brother. Blake shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't have said anything if it was my imagination." Blake said to him. Blaster laughed.

"Imagination~!" Blaster repeated making a pretend rainbow with his hands like on a cartoon show.

"Now is not the time SpongeBob, I'm serious." Blake said to him. Blaster laughed and turned around to see what was going on behind him. He saw something shiny by the small forest near the park.

"Hey, do you see that?" Blaster asked his brother. "What?" Blake asked, hoping this wasn't an idiotic joke.

"Over there, at the forest. Something shiny." Blaster said. Blake looked over where his brother told him. There was something shining in the forest indeed. "I want to go see what it is." Blaster said as he stood up. Blake stood up as well.

"I'll come with you. I don't want to lose a twin just because you saw something shiny. It's probably just a piece of broken glass." Blake told him. Blaster ran towards the forest with Blake behind him. Even though it didn't sound like it, Blake was curious as well, Blaster knew it, too.

"Oh my freakin Go-Bro! Come over here!" Blaster yelled. "I'm right behind you." Blake said to his twin. Blaster moved so Blake can see what he was yelling about.

Two girls were on the grass, unconscious. One of them had short brown hair, and the other had long brown hair. They both had similar features. The girl with longer hair was covered in cuts and bruises and even had a large open cut on the top of her arm and on one of her legs. The other had a couple of bruises and cuts, but was fine. The one with the longer hair had an emotionless expression while the other had a face of apprehension. The shine was coming from their bracelets; the sunlight was shining directly at them.

"What do you think happened to them?" Blaster asked his twin. "Don't know, maybe they got in a fight with someone?" Blake said in a question. Blaster and Blake got on their knees to get a closer look at their injuries. In perfect synchrony, the two moved the girls' bangs to find a bruise on both of their foreheads.

"What do you think we should do?" Blaster asked. "Wake them up; ask them what happened to them." Blake answered. Blaster started poking the girl with short hair on the cheek, while Blake was shaking the other girl gently as not to hurt her.

"Hey there, girl with short hair . . . . Wake up so we can ask you some questions." Blaster whispered. Blake sweat-dropped. "Bro, they're unconscious. I doubt she can hear you." Blake told him. The girl with short hair shook her head and put her hand to her forehead. She opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful orange eyes.

"Ugh, my head hurts. AH!" The girl screamed as she noticed two boys staring at her. "WHO ARE YOU TWO? WHERE AM I? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" She asked as she bombarded them with questions. Her eyes searched around the area in confusion. _Am I supposed to be here?_ The girl thought.

"Names Blaster and he's Blake, babe. You're in New Townsville in a forest near a park here. The last one . . . we were supposed to ask you that." Blaster told her. "She's your sister, right? You two look alike." Blake asked her as he was still trying to wake up the other girl. "I u-um, I think." The girl answered.

"You think?" Blaster repeated. "I-I don't know what's going on. Why do I have bruises on my arm?" She asked. "Someone hit their head a bit too hard . . ." Blaster said to himself as he watched the girl look at her arm in confusion.

"What's your name?" Blaster asked her as he helped her up. "My n-name?" She asked him. "Yeah, your name. We told you ours. Only fair if you tell us yours babe." Blaster told her. "P-please don't call me that. And I can't remember my name." She told him.

"Agate." Blake said to her. "Huh?" She said in confusion. "It's on your bracelet. It's in cursive." Blake told her. "Is that my name?" She asked him. "I think. Otherwise it would have been a bit strange to have that written on it." Blake told her as he looked at the other girl's bracelet.

"Then I guess my name is Agate." She said to them. "What do you remember?" Blaster asked her. "Nothing. All I know is that I don't remember where I'm from or even how I got here. What are you doing to my sister?!" She asked as she saw Blake pick up the girl's unconscious body.

"She won't wake up." He told her. He carried her out of the forest with Blaster and Agate behind him. Agate had a worried look on her face. "What are you going to do to her? I mean us?" She asked. "Take you two back at our place. She isn't in a good condition and you need some healing as well." Blake told her. All Agate could do was nod before following the two. _I hope my sister is okay . . ._ Agate thought as she looked at her twin's unconscious body being carried by Blake. She looked at Blaster, who noticed and smiled in return.

"You'll be fine. We're not criminals." Blaster told her. Akako felt a chill go down her spine as she heard that last word.

* * *

Butch walked to the soccer field as he kicked his soccer ball. He didn't notice a girl struggling to get up in the middle of the field. He kicked the ball again stronger this time.

It flew in the air and Butch stared at it to see how far it would go. The ball fell at rapid speed and hit the girl in the head, who collapsed on the ground. She was about to collapse anyways. "OH SH*T!" Butch yelled as he ran up to the girl. He ran up to her and grabbed his ball. He knelt down next to the girl. She was unconscious, but Butch had a feeling that his ball wasn't the cause of it.

He noticed a cut on her throat and some bruises. Other than that, he paid more attention to her features. She had raven colored hair that shone in the sun. The sun was setting as well, giving her hair a beautiful shine. She had pale skin, but a pale color that was normal, considering he is a bit pale himself. "Yup, she's a C. Barely a C." He said to himself. He moved her hair so he could check her forehead. Along with a cut, a bruise was shown right in the middle of her forehead.

"Not sure if I did that or she got in a fight." Butch said as he tried to shake her awake. But it was all in vain; she wouldn't move on her own or wake up. Butch got up and was about to just walk away and pretend that he saw nothing, but there was something about the girl that made him stay.

"I better get good Karma for this . . ." Butch muttered to himself. He picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder and held his soccer ball with his other hand. He walked out of the field and headed for his house. His parents would be able to take it from there. As he walked, his predicament managed to catch the eyes of a few bystanders.

"What? You've never seen someone help an unconscious girl?" He asked them. They turned away and went back to what they were doing. "Geez, she's a bit heavy. Does she fight all the time or something?" Butch said as he carried her over his back.

As he walked, he didn't notice that the girl was starting to wake up from her lifeless state. The girl opened her eyes to reveal her striking green eyes. She noticed she was being carried, and that angered her.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled as she punched the person's back a couple of times. "Hey! Will you cut that out?!" Butch yelled. "Put me down!" She yelled. "Fine!" He told her and let go of her. She fell on the grass with a 'thump'.

"I meant put me down, gently!" She told him. "You MEANT it, but you didn't SAY it." He told her with a smirk plastered on his face. "Who the heck are you? Why did you try to take me away?! WHERE AM I?!" The girl asked, her voice getting louder as she asked more questions.

"One… Name's Butch, cupcake. Two… I was trying to HELP you. Three… You're in New Townsville." He answered her. "DON'T call me CUPCAKE." The girl told Butch as she glared at him. "If you don't want me to call you that, then what's your name?" He asked her. The raven-haired girl flinched at the question.

"My name? Do I even HAVE a name?" She asked him. Now it was Butch's turn to flinch. Who doesn't know their own name? Unless . . . .

"She has amnesia." He whispered to himself. "Emerald." He heard her say. "What?" He asked her. "My NAME is EMERALD. It says it on my bracelet, so that's my name." She explained to him. He looked at the bracelet she was wearing.

∞Emerald∞

It was written in green and in cursive. A rare name to have, but not an unusual one. Most of the people Butch met have different names like him. His friends have rare names for sure . . .

"So what now?" The girl, Emerald, asked him. "Huh?" He asked her. "I said what now? I don't remember a thing. I don't even remember how the heck I got here." She told Butch, who could only blink in reply.

"Yo! Dude, wake up! If you were going to help me, you would've done a terrible job." Emerald said as she clapped in front of Butch's face. He shook his head and got back to the 'real world'. "I can guarantee you that I've never met anyone and I mean ANYONE like you before." He told her. Emerald crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked him. "Don't know . . . . It could be . . . ." He said as he smirked. He turned around and started walking away. Emerald just watched him in confusion. He turned his head and slightly turned his body to face her.

"You coming?" He asked her. "Where?" She asked him. Butch put his hands in his pockets. "My place; we'll either get some answers or do something about your 'little' problem." He explained. Emerald pouted. She kept her arms crossed and walked with him.

"I don't like you, ya know." She told him. Butch put his hand on his chest and pretended to be hurt. "That's like a stab to the heart…" He said to her. Emerald flinched hearing that last. She didn't know why she flinched. Instead of saying something, Emerald just stared at the road ahead of her. Butch noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked her. Emerald didn't hear and continued to stare at the road. Butch waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked and shook her head. "WHAT?" Emerald asked him, annoyed at what he just did. "Are you okay?" He asked her again. "I'm fine." She answered as she gritted her teeth. She just stared at the moon rising as they walked, getting annoyed 1% more each time she sees Butch glance at her.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me!" Brick said to one of the workers he knows at the grocery store. The man nodded his head. "Anytime Bricky." He replied. Brick pouted. "It's not Bricky . . . it's BRICK." He told the man. "I've called you that for years and you still complain." He commented. Brick rolled his eyes and left the store with a bag filled with groceries and a couple of sweets for himself.

Brick sweat-dropped. "Maybe Butch is right . . . tch, when is that guy EVER right? Who cares if I have a sweet tooth…?" He mumbled to himself. As he walked, he heard a loud 'pang' and a thud. "What was that? Whatever, it's night. I have to get home." Brick said to himself.

He walked in silence (Of course, he was by himself) down the road to his house. Something caught his eye though. Even at night, he could see a figure lying on the ground. He tried squinting, to get a better look at it. The figure was a girl!

"HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Brick shouted. The girl didn't move at all. He repeated the question. Still no reply. Brick ran up to the girl. She had orange hair like him and had a couple of bruises on her. There was some blood dripping down her forehead. Brick stared at the crimson color before moving her bangs aside.

She must have hurt her head for the reason that she had a large bruise along with a slash on her forehead. Brick's eyes widened as he stared at the injury she had. He had to help her. He felt something towards the girl that he didn't understand that was urging him to help her.

Her face was filled with purity, as if she never did anything bad in her life. Brick put down his grocery bag and picked up the girl. He put her over his shoulder and picked up his bag with his other hand. He ran home as fast as he could despite carrying a girl that feels like she ate candy all her life. (She was a bit heavy)

He ran up to the door of his house and turned the door knob. To Brick's relief, it was open. He threw the bag on the kitchen counter and put the girl on the living room couch.

"MOM!" He yelled as he ran to the bathroom to get a first aid-kit. As he walked upstairs he saw a note taped on his bedroom door. He walked up to his door.

_Brick,_

_I'll be back tomorrow morning, something came up at work  
and I'll need to be over there for the rest of the night.  
Call me if there is anything you need._

_~Your Mother_

Brick sighed as he read the note. He's on his own now. He crumpled the note and walked to the bathroom.

As Brick searched for a first Aid-kit, the girl lying on the couch yawned and put her hand on her forehead. She opened her cotton candy pink eyes and searched the room with her eyes in pure confusion. She spotted a bag in the kitchen and walked up to it.

She peered inside the bag and smiled at what she saw. She stuck her hand in the bag and took out a bag of cookies. She quietly opened the bag and munched on some mini chocolate chip cookies.

The pink-eyed girl smiled in content as she ate. She was lost, had a slash on her forehead, and all she cared about was cookies. -_-'

"HEY! Are you eating my cookies?" She heard someone ask her. She turned around to see a boy holding a first aid-kit. Brick raised an eyebrow as the girl quickly shook her head. He could clearly see the crumbs on her face. He grabbed a napkin and cleaned off some of her crumbs.

The girl was a bit taken back by his gesture but couldn't help but blush. "You know," He started, looking at the girl. "if you lie about something, at least TRY to make it convincing." He told her. She blushed an even deeper pinkish-red color. He threw away the napkin and opened the first aid kit he had as he put it on a table.

"W-What are you-?" She started but was cut off by Brick dabbing some cream on her head before putting a Band-Aid on her head. "What's your name?" He asked her. "My name? It's…" She started. She looked around for a second before looking at her bracelet.

∞Ruby∞

It was written in pink cursive writing. "Ruby. My name is Ruby." She told him. "What happened?" He asked they sat down on the couch. "I-I don't remember. Am I supposed to remember?" She asked him. "Yeah, I think you lost your memory. It'll take time before you get it back." He explained. Ruby's eyes were filled with worry. Is she ever going to gain back her memory?

* * *

**TwinklingTealLight: Sorry this isn't much. I have to go somewhere so I won't be able to write for a week or two. Your turn Glossy-Butterfly58. Time for Miyako to be found! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glossy-Butterfly58: Awesome chapter, TwinklingTealLight!  
Butch: I don't think I'll bother to ask anymore, since you guys won't tell us what happened.  
G-B58: We've already told you, we were just PMing each other, the-  
Butch: OK, OK! I get it, you just won't tell us, uh?!  
G-B58: Hey, I should be the one mad here! You practically interrupted TTL and I when we were having a PRIVATE chat! I even got chased by BUTCH!  
Blaster: So did I. Just because we've both said 'Green Babe'.  
Butch: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!  
Kaoru: Things are really starting to get pretty loud in here. TwinklingTealLight and Glossy-Butterfly58 do not own D! PPGZ! They only own Katsumi(Diamond) & Blake and Akako(Agate) & Blaster. And Bass and Bradley, the pin-head twins.  
Miyako: Kaoru! That was rude! Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. You are all wonderful readers!**

* * *

Across town, an ample park was alive with people. Either walking their dogs, watching them run over the well-kept grass or couples sitting against thick trunks of trees. Of course, the park could also be populated by children of various ages. It would usually be blustering with noise, due to the laughs and yells emitted from the hyper juveniles. There were trees that kids actively flocked around and they would climb on them so their loving parents could stand around, turning into the child's personal photographer.

Boomer made his way through the kids, careful not to trip anyone. His hands were covered with sand, due to the various sand-castles he had constructed with his rather young buddies. His aim was to get to the fountain and wash his hands.  
Sitting on the marble material, he dipped his palms in the water. He slightly flinched at the cold temperature, but endured it as he sank further. Once done, he sat on a bench, watching some children chase each other, playing catch. His head flipped backwards as he breathed deeply the pure oxygen coming from the trees. However, something else came. His nose came in contact to an invisible wall. His head jerked up, as he sniffed, the scent clinging heavily to the air. There was no mistaking that familiar scent.

He could smell blood.

He stood up and started following it, trying to find its source. It was rather fresh, so obviously someone needed help. Boomer felt rather surprised how unnaturally intense the smell was as he exited the park.  
The odor brought him to a dark alley. He gulped at this, wondering if he had just found a crime scene. He took a deep breath as he walked in, looking back and to the sides every four seconds. The concrete was cracked, the groove was ripped away in chunks as if it was the result of an earth tremor. The windows from the abandoned buildings where shattered, something thrown through the glass from the outside. The brick walls had been painted with graffiti, forming names, demands and words that...well, words you wouldn't find in the Bible.

He inspected some more, sniffing the air again. The reek of sweat and blood hung in the air like humidity.  
His ears picked up a strange noise he wasn't able to identify. He spun around, before looking down and having his eyes meet a motionless figure. It lay there limply like a rag doll facing away from him, bruises and cuts covering its body. Boomer jumped forwards, wondering if the person had been attacked or gotten into a fight. A single white feather lay a couple of meters away. Boomer eyed it suspiciously before crouching over the body. He was at loss of words.  
A girl? What is she doing here? What if she was...No! Don't think like that!  
"Hey...you okay?" He talked quietly. There was no reply, so he proceeded to reach out and grab her arm. Making sure he didn't hurt her, he gave a pull and now she lay facing up instead of sideways. Boomer let out a relieved breath as the worry released its death grip around his lungs when he realized she was breathing. He then proceeded to inspect her body.

Her blonde fringe parted on the side of her forehead as her hair went further from her shoulders to the beginning of her chest. It was a mess, and some parts where cut unevenly. She was wearing a white and loose jumping suit. Her bare feet blossomed with bruises as well; it would hurt to even stand. The bruises on her arms and legs weren't anything major; however the top part of the suit was ripped apart, revealing the girl's chest. A blush began to appear on his cheek as it took all of his strength to look away from it.

'What should I do now?' He wondered after several failed attempts to make her regain consciousness. He gave deep breaths as he made an effort to stay calm and think straight.

'Preexisting medical conditions often cause fainting such as hypoglycemia, severe allergies, asthma, cancer, diabetes, heart abnormalities, vasovagal syncope or epilepsy.' He repeated in his mind the exact words the teacher had taught them when they were learning first aid. He took out his cellphone, ready to call for an ambulance and the police. He gritted his teeth when he realized he was out of battery.

'This girl was beat up, so maybe she lost consciousness due to a head injury.' There was a large, bruised lump bulging from the left side of the girl's forehead, the rest of her face slicked with other bruises and scrapes.

He lifted up her legs, increasing the circulation to her brain. He then backed off, giving her room to breathe. He started fanning her with fresh air the best he could. Her chest and shoulders jumped, letting out a soft groan.

'I should become a doctor when I grow up' He fancied, kneeling down again to check her breath and pulse once more. They were steady and full of life, causing grin to spread across his face.

"U-Uh...?" Her lips trembled weakly. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing her alluring bright cobalt eyes. Boomer felt his heart skip a beat at this, amazed by the beauty.

"Wha..?" She had a sweet and angelic voice. Her gaze laced with wonder and slight fear. Not that it surprised Boomer, since he was a complete stranger in her eyes.  
"H-hi" He murmured. The excitement made him stutter. She blinked and looked around, dazed.

'Dehydration and hypoglycemia (low blood sugar) are common causes of fainting.' He thought, and reached out in his back-pack. He took out a water bottle, and a tiny packet of sugar. Opening it, he mixed it with the water and shook it.

"Here. Drink this" He instructed, offering the vial to her. She glanced up at him, then at the bottle, then back at him. She sucked in her lips, indicating that she didn't take drinks from strangers. He mentally face-palmed himself.

'Why would she accept a drink from a stranger?!' He reprimanded himself.

"There isn't anything wrong with it, I promise. Look, I'll drink first" He pressed the tip of the bottle against his lips, and sucked a bit of the sweet content. He then whipped his lips and the bottle's tip before offering it to her again. She looked at him suspiciously before she accepted the drink, and gently gulped from it.

"See? You can trust on me" Boomer assured her. The girl then handed him the bottle back, licking the sugar off her lips. That action made Boomer's attention be drawn to them, feeling horrible seeing that they were ripped and bleeding.  
'I have to take her out of here...' He realized, before offering her his hand.

"We shouldn't stay here. The people who did this to you could come back" He told her. She raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding what was happening. It took a few seconds before she gave a tiny nod.

He carefully slid his arm, as quickly as he dared, under her torso and lifted her up. Boomer then placed her small body over his to support her. She flinched when her feet came in contact with the ground, and her legs went limb as she stated to fall back down. However, Boomer saw it coming and quickly caught her.  
"Wait, I'll give you a piggy back ride" He comforted her. She nodded again, and then he kneeled on the floor so she could climb on him. He froze and gasped loudly when he felt her bare bust press against the back of his neck, and quickly pushed her off. Then he peeled off his school jacket. For a moment, the girl's eyes filled with fear and shock before it was all replaced by confusion.

"H-here. P-put th-this on" Boomer instructed her, handing her his jacket while holding his arm against his face, to avoid looking at her. She eyed him and blushed at the sudden realization, and slid the jacket on. Then she climbed on top of him again and he stood up. He held her legs up, and asked her to grab his school bag. She obeyed and grabbed it, placing it on her own back before wrapping her arms around his neck and chest.

"Where is your house?" He questioned her, after they made their way out of the alley and to the road.

"House?" She echoed "I...don't know..."

He stopped on his tracks. He glanced up at her, and shock took over when he realized she truly meant it. "You don't know where you live?" He asked her. She shook her head in response. Now that was a bad start.

"Do you know any of your parent's or guardian's cellphone numbers?" He asked her, only to receive another shake from her head.

"What's your name and surname?" He asked her. Maybe, if he went to a police station, he would find her records file and be able to get her address.  
"I...I don't...know" She answered. All the confusion was then replaced by utter bafflement.

'How can she not even know her name? Does this girl have AMNESIA?!' He hissed to himself. He was in the middle of the road, the sun was completely set, no cellphone battery, and a beat up conscious girl who forgot her own name. Perfect, just perfect.

"I'll have to take you to my place then. My parents will know what to do." He informed her. Her blue gaze was blank, as if considering. She nodded. Boomer took that as a 'yes', and went to walk to his place, the girl still holding tight on his back.

On their way, people stared at him. Some gave him disapproving looks, as if thinking Boomer was the cause of her injuries, others gave him approving nods, deducing he was lending her some help.

After what it seemed fifteen minutes of walking, he came to a stop.

It was an enormous house that had a retro look on it and was in an excellent condition. The yard was huge and had a very formal look. Fishing out  
a keychain from his pocket, Boomer inserted a key in the keyhole and opened the door. The interior was done mainly in spring colors.

"MOM! Come here, quick!" Boomer yelled, shutting the door with his foot.

* * *

The first thing that registered in her mind was pain, and a lot of it. First in her head—God, her head was throbbing like heck—and then she realized her entire right arm hurt, too.

Katsumi opened her eyes slowly. The whiteness of the room blinded her for a moment, and she immediately understood that she was in a hospital. Everything in her vision was still a blur, but she could feel things. She could now regard the cast that enveloped her right arm—surely it was broken. She could also feel a bandage wrapped around her head. Katsumi's first instinct was to hold her head, but snatched her hand back when she realized it only made it hurt more.

Suddenly, Katsumi's teal orbs snapped open. She could feel something on her lap. Something warm. Keeping a groan caught in her throat, Katsumi tilted her head downwards so she could see what was occupying her lap. Her eyes widened. It was a girl, sobbing and trembling as if she had just lost everything. Katsumi could gradually hear the girl whimper, "Wake up… please wake up…" into the bed sheet of which she had clutched handfuls.

At first, the girl was a complete stranger in Katsumi's eyes. But deep inside, something told her she knew her all too well. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel as if that girl was someone really important for her.

"Who...are you?"

Akako's head jerked upwards, only to have her heart leap in her throat upon seeing concerned aquamarine eyes staring into hers.  
Did she fall asleep? She couldn't be dreaming, could she? Oh God, she wouldn't be able to take it. Was her sister really…?

Katsumi's eyes softened, as if the hideous shape her body was in no longer concerned her. "…You're crying…"

Akako's body straightened upwards in an instant, her orange eyes widening as a hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't even feel her heart beating. It was like nothing was making sense to her anymore. "Diamond… are you… oh my God…"

"Sister…" It was only now that Katsumi truly took notice of the condition the girl was in. Her masculine-style short was greasy and in tangles, obviously uncared for recently. Her skin looked oily and dirty, and her eyes were baggy and red from crying. Never in her life (she has amnesia too) had Katsumi seen a person look so… guilty.

Then she noticed she had actually called the girl 'sister'. It felt weird and unnatural, but at the same time natural too. Was that girl in front of her her sister?  
She had the same face. Her face seemed similar to hers. The only things that were actually different from both of them were the eye color and height.

"Are you my sister?" Katsumi questioned the girl.

Akako was too much in shock to answer. As if trying to convince herself, she snuck her hand into Katsumi's after realizing how empty it felt. She squeezed it tight.  
She couldn't be dreaming!

"Yes...I am. That's all I know." Akako confessed; her voice hoarse. "Do you know..?"

"Know...what?" Katsumi asked. Was she supposed to know something?

"Do...you have amnesia too?" Akako asked. Katsumi looked confused; however it was difficult to pick up because she didn't show a lot of emotion.  
"Amnesia is loss of memory, isn't it? You mean we...?" She started, only to be stopped mid-way.

"Yeah...I don't know what happened." Akako finished the sentence for her.

"How do you know we are sisters?" Katsumi requested.

"I knew it from the beginning...and we share 50% of our genes, since we are non-identical twins. The doctors examined it." Akako explained. Katsumi felt slightly happy, even if she didn't show it. She wanted to get to know the girl before showing her inner emotions.

"Why where you crying?"

"One week..." Akako replied quietly "You've been out for one week. I've been… really afraid. I was starting to lose hope that you would ever…"

Katsumi squeezed Akako's hand gently, before repeating her earlier question "Who are you? What's your name? Do you remember it?"

"It's Agate," Akako reported "Look, it spells here on my bracelet." She stuck out her arm, showing Katsumi the bangle-like white and goldish bracelet gripping on her wrist, making it impossible to take it off. There was some orange lettering, written in cursive:

∞Agαтε∞

"You've got one too, Diamond."

Katsumi mentally raised an eyebrow. Diamond? Was that really her name? It did exist, but it sure was rare. Her teal gaze trailed down her healthy arm, to her wrist. Indeed, there was a white bangle fixed perfectly there. Bringing her arm closer to her face, she read a word written on teal, in perfect cursive.

∞Dιαмσηd∞

"So...that is my name. Diamond." Katsumi (Diamond) cleared. Akako (Agate) nodded in response.

"Where you looking after me the entire time?" Diamond asked.

Agate shut her eyes tightly. "I didn't...want to leave you alone."

Diamond almost fell herself smile again - but she couldn't. Not yet. "I was hurt pretty bad, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Agate said, her tone rising and falling during different syllables "I'm really sorry. I really can't remember how..."

"Don't blame yourself." Diamond reassured her quickly. The words rolled down her tongue naturally. Had she said them before? "Did you get hurt as well?"

Agate looked down, and slowly nodded. Then, she spun on her heels so her back was facing Diamond. She could tell that she was supposed to see something. Diamond tried squinting. She was then able to make out a lot of bandages, through the hospital nightie Agate was wearing. They were covering her entire back, and you could see a bit of red plasma.

This time, she wasn't able to hold the faint gasp that escaped her mouth. Agate rapidly spun back around.

"It's ok! It missed all of my major organs and arteries! And even I wasn't able to notice until the doctors did!" She peeped, shaking her arms like mad.

"No major damage, then?" Diamond asked, half not believing Agate.

"Yes, no major damage. All the wounds will heal in no time." She reassured her sister, giving a weak smile.

Silence followed. Agate just sat there, staring at Diamond, who just kept staring back. After what it seemed like two minutes, Agate spoke again.

"I should go get the doctors..."

* * *

"Tell me, do you know who you are?" The twenty-year-old doctor spoke out. However, all he received was a shake from the redhead's head in response. No.

"Do you know any of what happened before Brick rescued you?" He asked again, flicking his bright blue eyes fixed on the girl laying on the hospital bed in front of him. From that feature, the blonde hair, his tall nose and his face structure, he was the vivid image of a stereotyped American. Ruby shook her head again. He leaned back on his leather office chair, before asking the next question.

"Please, think a bit. Do you know any other information about you, apart from that lovely name of yours?" He spoke in a soft tone, as if talking to a child. Did he have to handle patients like this every day?

"No..."

After a couple of questions, he stood up with a sigh. He felt defeated. How was he going to be able to help Ruby get her memories back, when she didn't even give the slight effort?

"Surprisingly she is recovering quickly, despite having such head damage. However, she is showing the effects through the amnesia" The doctor reported outside the hospital ward, scanning through the patient's notes.

"How bad is it?" The red-haired woman asked worriedly. Her grey gaze was full of stress, as if she had barely slept for the past few days.

"When we asked for her full name, address and name of her parents and other details, she couldn't. She has no memories up until that night. Her responses are completely monosyllabic," Brick looked at the woman at that statement, "She is quiet and very unsocial. The effects of her development are unknown right now," The doctor sighed.

"Do you know who she is?" Brick asked politely.

"Strangely, we weren't able to find her file, even after sending several calls and practically bullying the police. Posters were made, but up until know no parents claimed the child as their own"

"May we speak with her alone?" The woman -obviously Bricks mother- asked. The doctor nodded and allowed them inside. The red-head girl was flicking through a food magazine, the windows wide open, despite of the cold. Brick pulled a chair for himself and his mother and Ruby slowly looked up at the two.

"Hello, Ruby," Brick said, and their almost identical eyes landing on each other "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry for being such a heavy weigh," Ruby whispered, obviously disappointed with herself "I just can't remember anything..."

"Poor child..." Brick's mother breathed "...But there is no need to worry. Soon, you will remember everything."

"Thank you..." Ruby quietly said. Her voice cracked, as if she was about to cry.

* * *

"This will be your room." The black haired middle-aged man instructed, walking to the side in order to let Emerald have a clear view of the room.

Sunlight poured through the beige blinds and into the room, sending light streaks to the soft malachite quilt of the bed. The room wasn't what you would call huge; it was about five meters squared. It looked as if it hadn't ever been used.

The paint of the lime green vertical lines painted on the white walls looked fresh, and Emerald recalled being asked her favorite color by her now (adoptive) mother. The sand-colored office desk stood in front of the windows, giving her a perfect view of the streets bellow. A brand new iMac computer sat neatly on it, waiting to be used. A small wooden dresser stood next to the desk, with a bookcase rising above it.

After five months of unsuccessful attempts for Emerald to gain her memories back, and the fact no files were found, Emerald was labeled as an orphan and was to be sent to an orphanage due to not being allowed dependency at the age of fifteen. Over those months Deborah - Butch's mother - had formed a strong bond with the girl to the point of willing to adopt her. Deborah didn't have the capability of giving birth after Butch, and had always fancied on having a daughter.

"...Wow..." Emerald whispered. She stood perplexed, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, and it's all yours. You are part of the family now." Emerald's (adoptive) father said.

"Thank you," Emerald said "Dad." She added; her intense green gaze fixed on the man's soft hazel eyes.

"You should go take a shower, you are all sweaty." The man instructed her "Do it at Butch's bathroom; your shower is broken."  
After saying that, the man walked away to his own things, leaving Emerald to process the words in her head.  
"EH?!"

"Where is your bathroom? I want to take a shower…" Emerald asked Butch, once she had the courage. He up from his video game and nodded probably told by one of his parents that she would ask that eventually. Butch grabbed her hand and led her through the house to the blue tiled Western style bathroom. His hand squeezed hers tightly before he let it go and showed her where to put her clothes, where the towels were and other things she may want to know. "What will I do for clothes?"

Emerald asked him. Deborah was sent to buy Emerald some clothes, and wasn't going to be back for two hours, "I can't lay in this house naked and wait for my new clothes to come," She mumbled as Butch smirked at her.

"I wouldn't mind that, I would be the envy of every man and perhaps woman in the world," He snickered, leaning back on the doorway. Emerald shot him a warning glance however it was met by a charming wink.

That did it.

Emerald clenched her fist and punched the tall male outside the door before she slammed the door behind her.

"You damn pervert Butch!" She groaned back. She began to change out of her clothes and  
she could still tell that he was sitting outside the door, watching it.

* * *

The place could hardly be considered a bedroom. Diamond sat on a chair, gazing outside through the open windows. Outside was a dark street, lit by the occasional lampposts. The vague silhouettes of houses here and there would indicate that they were at the city of New Townsville. On top of all that, it was raining. The only thing that kept her from closing the windows where the dips pouring from the sky that hit her face. It felt quite refreshing when they slide down her skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled some of the scent of fresh air and rain, when she heard a soft chuckle from behind.

"Enjoying it?"

Agate walked in the room and softly tapped Diamond's elbow to get her attention.

"Do you want me to make you anything? Hot Cocoa maybe? Mocha? Cafe Latte?" She listed a few hot drinks. At first it looked like Diamond wasn't going to reply, her eyes dull like the ones of a fragile porcelain doll. After a little pause she nodded her head.

"A cocoa please," She murmured faintly. Agate nodded her head and left the room quietly. Diamond looked around, taking in every little detail of the place given to them. They were told to share the couch on the living room until their adoptive parents finished emptying the dusty old basement so the twins could personalize it into their own room. They weren't the type of believing in ghosts, so they accepted the offer gleefully.

Diamond gazed down at her cast, still wrapped around her broken arm. She was told it would take around month to heal, and the idea actually did upset her, even if she didn't show it. Colorful and neon signatures adorned it; most of them were courtesy of Agate.

Diamond continued staring outside. Water was her favorite thing in the world. It brought peace to her mind and she thinks better when it rains.  
She let herself get lost in her thoughts until Agate came back.

"Remember to rotate your earring" Diamond simply said, taking a sip from her drink.

Agate had been taken to get her ears pierced, since only Diamond had them. She got double-lobe earrings on both ears. She had tried the double helix, but only on her left ear since she didn't dare to do the same on the other. She could still recall the piercing pain, but regretted not getting it all done. Now her ears mismatched.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me" She reached up and twirled the ear studs in her fresh-made earholes, gritting her teeth at the small sting. Once she was done, she looked at Diamond and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"What? Your earrings or the cocoa?" Diamond asked, taking another sip.

"Both."

"Well, you could get the other ear done as well, but at the same time it looks okay just like that. And I like the drink, thank you for making it." She answered, looking back outside. Agate grabbed a chair and sat next to her, both looking how the raindrops fell from the sky and came in contact with the wet pavement.

* * *

"I'm off!" Sapphire called out as she tapped the tip of her leather boots on the path, making sure that they were on properly. She took off along the sidewalk, checking that her blue school bag wouldn't bump into any one. Sapphire glanced up at the blue sky and let out a sigh of contentment as a rush of energy perked her spirits up. She stopped at the lights, waiting for them to change and she found herself sightlessly staring forward.

'I wonder if Boomer has already arrived to class' she pondered. It was going to be her first day at school, and after several rehearsals she learnt how to go by herself. She could picture herself walking alone in a school full of strangers and then, up ahead would be the well-kept blonde hair boy willing to lend her a helping hand.

She had planned her outfit and makeup in the previous night, careful not to miss any details. Finally, she had set herself to a pair of light blue loose jeans, a tiffany blue sweater with beads embedded to it and her brown leather boots. She was really grateful her (adoptive) parents had granted her a whole new wardrobe.

She was frustrated because her hair has been cut to her shoulders due to the mismatched cuts it had received. She couldn't do lots of things with it, so had left it down and fixed a cerulean blue bow on the right side of her head. At first she had tried doing pigtails, but for some reason it made her feel nauseous and sad.

Her perfectly manicured hand reached out to do the last button of her grey trench coat, due to the cold she felt. She continued her trek to New Townsville Prep. The closer she got the more students she bumped into.

A small red-head walked out of a twenty-four hour convenience shop, stuffing a bag of sweets in her bag. A red bow held her bright orange hair into a high ponytail, giving her a smart but at the same time cute look. She wore a pink hoodie, a white skirt that reached her mid-tight, black tights and red vans. Her rosy pink eyes scanned the street, and locked with Sapphire's for a millisecond.

A millisecond that made Sapphire's breathing stop. Had she seen that girl before? Why did she look so familiar to her?

* * *

Emerald woke up with a hard slap on her forehead.

"Ow!" She hollered, as her sleep tore away all of a sudden. Her glittering green eyes flashed open and glared up at the boy hovering above her.

"Get up," Butch commanded; holding a newspaper (probably the object he used for hitting her -_-') "We're going to be late for school."

Emerald realized that she didn't have any alarm clock, a problem that would have to get fixed eventually. Butch got up and walked out of her room, slamming the door on his way out.

She let out a groan as she kicked off the sheets, getting out of bed. Even though she was only wearing a simple black tank top and baggy pajama pants, you could still make out the fully developed curves she had. She walked into her bathroom and furiously went through her morning routine, showering and brushing her teeth. She wrapped herself on a bath robe and walked out.

She walked into the large main room that was full of modern architecture. Long sofas made of leather, glass tables with matching chairs, the long plasma television screen that was building into the wall. Everything that a person would have wanted in their life, she had. One wall was made of wide windows that showed the blue sky and the sprawling and bustling city below them. In an ultra-modern styled kitchen was a woman in her early thirties. She had dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun. She walked around the room gracefully and welcomed the teenage girl with warm green eyes.

"Good morning, Emerald," She said with a wink "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," Emerald responded, giving a yawn "Thank you for my new room, Deborah. I really like it." The woman's eyebrow twitched when she was called by her name.

"I am mother, not Deborah," She called out "Honestly; you should try to fit in this family more."

"Right. Sorry, mum." Emerald apologized as she took a seat.

"That's right." Deborah sighed and passed her a plate with bacon and eggs. Emerald eyes at them before grabbing a fork to eat up.

"So when are you heading off to school?" Deborah asked her while she served herself. Emerald glanced out at the window before answering her.

"Soon. Butch told me he was going to take me." Emerald uttered softly, the woman just sat down opposite of her and nodded.

"Ok, just be careful, you know that there's been lots of vandalism around that school. And there was some shooting last year too..." She warned her.

"Yes, yes. I know."

"Just stick with Butch as long as you are outside, ok?"

"Yes, ok." Emerald replied before finishing off her breakfast.

"Thanks for the breakfast." She thanked her mother before putting her dirty dishes in the sink.

Emerald dashed off into her room and opened her wardrobe and pulled out her outfit for the day. She sighed as she pulled off her pajamas and put of her faded rock tee.

"I wonder if they have a soccer club?" She murmured aloud as she slid on her grey hoodie jacket. Then, violently put on her white sports socks.

"I guess I'll just ask Butch." She said, dismissing her thoughts. She zipped up her jeans and slipped on her green converse. She picked up her military shoulder bag, which she had already packed the night before and walked out of her room. Deborah was washing the dishes, looking like the housewife she was.

Her green eyes scanned around the room, and soon found Butch sitting while flicking through the channels from the screen TV.  
"Let's go." She tapped him on the arm. He looked up at her and gave a sly smirk at her.

"Don't start." She commanded, glowering at him heavily. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, swinging his school bag on his broad shoulder.  
"We are off now." He informed their mother.

"You're walking there? That's even more dangerous. Can't you at least take the bicycle?" She asked them. Butch shook his head.

"The bicycle doesn't have a back seat. Besides, we can take the secret route I found." He told her and opened the door.  
"Bye!" Emerald announced as she walked out off the door.

"Have a good day." Their mother replied; a worried tone in her voice but she simply gave up and walked back to the dishes.

"Race you up to the end of the street?" Butch challenged Emerald.

"Okay, but I'm going to kick your butt." She answered, smirking playfully at him.

"You've become really attached to my butt lately. Should I worry about you being a stalker?" He teased suggestfully, which made him receive a hard punch on his gut.

* * *

Ruby gritted her teeth at the school horary sheet she was given by Brick. She only had second and fifth period with him, giving her four periods alone by herself. She had hoped she would have him guiding her around, so she wouldn't get lost. Could this get any worse?

"Well, I wish you luck." Brick called her attention, softly patting her on her head. It was an act of caring.

"I'll need it." She replied, before walking to the homeroom.

...

Emerald's heart thundered against her ribcage as she continued walking down the hallway. She definitely did not want to be there. The school gave her a horrible feeling.

"You okay?" A male voice asked her. She jumped. She had forgotten Butch was by her side. Again.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, trying her best not to face him.

Suddenly, she stopped. Emerald's eyes widened as she looked forwards. Standing a couple of meters away in front of them were two brunettes around her age. On the left side, stood a girl wearing a cast around her arm. Her long hair was tied back into a low ponytail, and you could see red strands naturally out of it, making it look rather appealing. Her sharp teal eyes were dull, giving her a total deadpan look. She wore plain black leggings and a teal undershirt. A denim vest with studs on the collar finished the outfit off.

Next to her was a girl that looked and inch or two shorter. She had the same hair color and texture of the girl next to her, except that it was cut short. Her orange eyes were bright and alert, gazing around. She wore an oversized black sweater with 'Spunky' written on it in bold orange letters. She also wore cargo leggings and lace-up boots.

Those girls, whoever they were, made Emerald nervous.

"What's wrong?" Butch spoke again. His question went completely unnoticed by the green-eyed girl.

She just continued to stare at those girls, confused and surprised and...

Furious?

The aura surrounding them was a mix of mystery and friendliness, which only unnerved her more.

She clenched her jaw, an overwhelming anger building up furiously. Her muscles went tense as her breathing came to a complete stop.

She could not look away. Her heart started beating faster than it already was, to the point it felt like it was going to jump out of her ribcage any minute.  
Her chest was the part that hurt the most. It was as if an old, hidden wound deep in her soul had just risen and opened up, letting out her inner beast.  
Who were those girls? What were they doing here? No...How DARE they be here.

They had done something. Something horrible. Something that completely wrecked her world apart. And she was not about to forgive them for that.

"Diamond...that girl is staring at us strange." Agate spoke, waking Diamond from her trance. She looked at where Agate was looking and sure enough, there was Emerald glaring heavily at them. However, that didn't make Diamond flinch. Instead she eyed Emerald up and down judgingly and searched her eyes. It made Emerald jump a little, the hot trickling feeling it gave Emerald along her neck unnerved her but she held her gaze.

They stayed like that until the hallways emptied out, and Butch gave Emerald his farewells and went to his homeroom class as well.  
Soon, only Emerald, Diamond and Agate were standing outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to let them in.

After what it seemed like two minutes the door opened, revealing the young teacher around her twenties.

"You can come in now." She told them with a smile, leading them in.

Once they all made their way in, their eyes were met with twenty curious eyes.

"Class, these are our three new students. Each of you, give your name and a short introduction about yourselves." She instructed. Emerald went first.

"My name is Emerald. I am NOT girly in any ways, and I absolutely WILL NOT wear a skirt. Keep that in mind."

"I'm Diamond. I am not girly either, but a tomboy that dresses a bit differently. You don't want to mess with me."

"I am her sister, Agate. And I don't really care about clothes, but if I am to wear a skirt, I'll wear shorts underneath it all the time."

"Well, haven't we got some lovely names here?" She teacher said joyfully, not noticing the tension there was between Emerald and the twins.

* * *

**Me: THE END. Well, for this chapter, at least. It's up to you now, TwinklingTealLight!**


End file.
